Um Último Suspiro
by Arthemisys
Summary: Fanfic que retrata os sentimentos de Pandora em relação ao cavaleiro de Fênix ocorrido no Muro das Lamentações. FANFIC COMPLETA!


Um Último Suspiro

**_One last Breath_**

**_(Creed)_**

****

**_Please come now_**

_Por Favor venha agora_

**_I think I'm falling_**

_Eu acho que estou caindo_

**_I'm holding on to all is safe_**

Estou me prendendo a tudo que penso ser seguro 

No Mundo dos Mortos, Pandora começa a repensar em sua vida: sua infância, o dia em que libertou o seu Mestre, o Imperador Hades, a sua vida que a partir daquele momento, passou a ser rodeada por espectros, o respeito e o temor que os comandados de Hades tinham por ela e principalmente, o seu primeiro encontro com ele...

**_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_**

_É como se eu procurasse uma estrada para seguir em frente_

**_And I'm trescape_**

_E estou tentando escapar_

Lembra-se também da verdade ensinada por seu Mestre:

"Os humanos quiseram digladiar contra os deuses. E o que eles ganharam? Infestaram o planeta com sangue e dor. A única forma de eliminar o mal é acabar com a raça humana... a utopia surgirá assim, Pandora."

Mas ela não tem mais certeza dessa verdade, desde que o encarou pela primeira vez... E viu ele, ainda criança, tentando salvar o seu irmão. O eleito de Hades.

**_I yelled back when I heard thunder_**

_Eu me assustei quando escutei o trovão_

**_But now I'm down last breath_**

_Mas estou indo para o último suspiro_

**_And with it let me say_**

_E com isso deixe me dizer_

**_Let me say_**

_Deixe-me dizer_

Ela fecha os olhos e aperta entre si, o rosário que possui desde o início daqueles acontecimentos. Nesse momento, sente um cosmo poderoso se aproximando por trás de si... É Ikki, o causador de toda reviravolta no seu coração... O único homem que aprendeu a amar. Ele a encara com um olhar totalmente frio e distante. Os pensamentos do cavaleiro naquele momento são apenas o de passar pela dimensão que separa ele de Hades e elimina-lo o mais rápido possível. Mas antes que ele pudesse colocar o primeiro pensamento em prática, Pandora o abraça por trás, impedindo-o de tal ato insano.

****

**_Hold me now_**

_Abrace-me agora_

**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking six feet_**

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando que talvez sejam seis passos_

**_Ain't so far down_**

_Mas não estou tão abaixo_

Aos prantos, a jovem diz que passar entre as dimensões sem nenhuma proteção, é sinônimo de morte. E a morte no Mundo dos Mortos é a destruição da alma para sempre. O cavaleiro não olha para trás e diz que se for preciso, ele eliminará seu espírito em nome dos que clamam pela paz e em nome dos seus amigos que também estão arriscando tudo o que tem. A partir daí, Pandora entende a sua real missão que foi traçada pelo Destino.

**_I'm looking down_**

_Estou olhando para baixo_

**_Now that it's over_**

_Agora tudo acabou_

****

**_Reflecting on all of mistakes_**

_Refletindo sobre todos meus erros_

Ela o solta e lhe diz:

- Agora, começo a receber em mim a verdade... E vejo todos os erros que cometi... Perdoe-me...

Ele a contempla e ela continua:

- Eu queria... Agradecer-te por abrir-me os olhos...

**_I thought I found the road to somewhere grace_**

_Eu penso Achar o caminho para algum lugar_

**_I cried out heaven save me_**

_Algum lugar no teu perdão e gritei: salve-me_

Ouvindo o que ela acaba de dizer Ikki pára e estupefato, pergunta:

- O que você quer dizer com "abrir-me os olhos"?

Entre lágrimas, ela dá um leve sorriso e diz:

- Agora descobri a verdade... Que você é a pessoa que criará a nova utopia... Que você é o único que salvou a minha vida...

Ela o abraça mais uma vez. Os olhos turquesa da arrependida sacerdotisa se encontram com os olhos fortes e decididos do guerreiro e instintivamente (ou não), seus lábios se encontram e se tocam. Nada fora pensado, mas tudo fora intensamente sentido. Um beijo longo, único e terno.

**_But now I'm down last breath_**

_Mas estou indo para o último suspiro_

**_And with it let me say_**

_E com isso deixe me dizer_

**_Let me say_**

_Deixe me dizer_

Quando se olharam novamente, Ikki diz:

- Pandora, eu...

Ela o cala com o seu dedo entre os lábios do cavaleiro e fala:

- O tempo é o inimigo da vida... Apresse-se!

E entrega o seu amuleto para ele.

**_Hold me now_**

_Abrace-me agora_

**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking six feet_**

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando que talvez sejam seis passos_

**_Ain't so far down_**

_Mas não estou tão abaixo_

Ao ver Fênix partir, ela diz em voz baixa:

- Adeus, cavaleiro... Leve contigo o meu coração. Amarei você por toda a existência e inexistência da minha alma...

**_Sad eyes follow me_**

_Olhos tristes me acompanham_

****

**_But I still believe there's something I'me_**

_Mas continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando por mim_

****

**_So please come stay with me_**

_Então, por favor venha ficar comigo_

****

**_'Cause I still believe something left for you and me-for_**

_Porque continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando_

****

****

**_You and me_**

_Por você e eu_

**_You and me_**

_Por você e eu_

**_You and me_**

_Por você e eu_

O cavaleiro em seguida parte e com o amuleto enrolado no punho, está prestes a saltar o abismo para encontrar-se com os outros guerreiros que como ele, estão lutando por uma nova era. Porém, o pensamento de Ikki volta-se para Pandora:

"Tenho que lutar até o fim... Por ela... Por tudo, agüente firme Pandora... Eu voltarei... e comigo, trarei a utopia que você tanto sonhou..."

**_Hold me now_**

_Abrace-me agora_

**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking six feet_**

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando que talvez sejam seis passos_

**_Ain't so far down_**

_Mas não estou tão abaixo_

A escuridão voltou a reinar. Pandora sente um poderoso cosmo atrás de si. Dessa vez, é Thanatos, "o ser mais poderoso, depois de Lorde Hades". Ela esboça um sorriso, mas sente o sabor amargo do sangue em sua garganta.

- Esse é o castigo para quem trai o nosso imperador... O desaparecimento eterno do espírito. – o deus não se faz presente, mas a sua voz ressoa na mente e no espírito da jovem.

- Thanatos... – ela responde enquanto sorrir, tal uma criança que acaba de receber um carinho dos pais – Todo castigo não será capaz de apagar a minha redenção...

Ela então dá o seu último suspiro, mas seu último lapso de pensamento foi para ele...

...Ikki, o redentor da sua vida e do seu coração...

O cavaleiro sente que algo aconteceu a Pandora e imediatamente volta. Porém, era tarde demais. A jovem jazia morta entre a passagem feita no Muro das Lamentações. Ele se aproxima e lágrimas rolam no seu rosto manchado de suor e sangue. Ele acaricia seu rosto belo e inerte por um breve instante e então, se levanta novamente e salta no abismo dimensional, rumo aos Campos Elíseos. Na mente, apenas um pensamento: Vingar o mal que fizeram aquela que apesar de inspirar temor, era apenas uma jovem sonhadora que queria apenas amar e ser amada. Amada por ele. O irmão que nunca teve. O homem que ela sempre amou.

****

**_Please come now_**

_Por Favor venha agora_

**_I think I'm falling_**

_Eu acho que estou caindo_

**_I'm holding on to all is safe_**

Estou me prendendo a tudo que penso ser seguro 

(...)

_Nota da autora: _

_Esta foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi em minha vida e por isso, peço que não joguem tomates em mim, tudo bem? Rsrsrsrsrs... _

_Depois de tomar bastante coragem, estou postando essa fic por aqui. A todos que leram e gostaram o meu muitíssimo obrigada!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Arthemisys_


End file.
